


I wanna play the game (I want the friction)

by Trojie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sextape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony need to work out a few of their ... issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna play the game (I want the friction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/gifts).



> If angry!sex or the idea of Tony being unfaithful to Pepper bothers you, I encourage you to read the end note!

Pepper's in DC and the penthouse is empty when Tony gets slammed pretty much through the front door by Steve - not that it matters either way. This thing between them is long overdue.

Steve's as angry as Tony's ever seen him, hands still done up tight in his stupid blue gauntlets, fisted and twisted into the black, clingy undershirt that's all Tony can fit under the most recent, sleeker and more aerodynamic, iteration of the suit. 'You had the perimeter, Stark. I don't care what your excuses are, you had an assigned post and you abandoned it. If this were wartime -' 

'But it's not wartime, is it,' Tony spits back, and shoves Steve aside, scrabbling behind himself for the doorhandle. If they're going to finally have this argument, they might as well have it inside, right? 'Sorry to disappoint you, O Captain my Captain, but this is not the war and I am not your soldier.'

Thank God Tony gets the door open, because Steve's next push takes them through it and all the way to the other wall of the corridor, all up in each other's space. Fuck knows what would have happened to Tony otherwise. Crushed under the man-mountain that is Steve Rogers. What a way to go.

'You're under my command,' Steve grits out. 'You had _a job_ , Stark. People could have died.'

'People _would_ have, if I hadn't "abandoned my post". I made a judgement call, Rogers. Deal with it.' Tony's chest is heaving, pressed up against Steve's. He breaks away, and Steve follows him; so alpha-male, can't walk away from a fight, particularly if he thinks he's in the right. 

He grabs Tony by the wrist when Tony's about to make his escape into the bedroom, which is lockable, and Tony's traitor body, still high on adrenaline, reacts with a _fuck, yes. This._

And then Steve demands, straight out of Tony's fantasy scriptbook, 'Do you ever obey orders, Stark?' and Tony knows exactly where he's gonna steer this one. 

Tony eyeballs Steve like every insubordinate private in every war movie (and war-movie-themed porno) he's ever seen, and licks his lips, and says, 'Depends on the orders. Captain.'

Steve's eyes flicker from Tony's wet mouth to over his shoulder, where Tony knows his very carefully designed bedroom is looking fucking tempting right now, and growls 'Fine. Get on the bed.'

The only thing stopping Tony moving at (nearly) the speed of light is that his knees are threatening to give out. 

Steve follows him slower, stripping off his gauntlets, pausing to take his boots off. He drops his jacket over the back of Pepper's dressing-table chair, and stops at the foot of the bed. 'Is this what you wanted, Stark?' he asks. 'These the kind of orders you wanted to follow?'

'Maybe I've got you just where I want you, Cap,' Tony fires back, leaning against the headboard and spreading his thighs. 'You've got buttons a mile wide. Can't help it if I just wanna push them.'

Steve makes a noise in his throat at that and before Tony knows what's happening he's got Captain America in his lily-white undershirt and bright-blue pants in his lap, and yeah, he's just as heavy as he looks. He pins Tony to the mattress and mutters, 'You're a jackass.'

Tony senses Steve's kind of losing focus, and there's nothing for it but to kiss him, hot-sloppy and open-mouthed, and bring him right back to this thing they're doing. 

It almost backfires on him, his kissing strategy, when Steve gives as good as he gets, tongue and all and Tony's head cradled in his big hands. 'Fuck, Cap,' Tony wheezes when he finally gets his airway back, and by this point Steve's practically ripping the shirts off them both, panting softly into the skin of Tony's throat. 'That how you usually stop a mutiny?'

'No,' says Steve, shirts dealt with and thrown somewhere, Tony doesn't care where since they're no longer between his skin and Steve's. 'This works better,' he adds, and runs his hand over Tony's straining erection.

Tony loses his shit. Steve gets their pants off eventually, but all Tony cares about is friction, now. That's what it all comes down to with him and Steve after all. When they're naked Tony drags Steve down to meet him properly, wants to feel the weight of him. 

'Jeez, Tony, just gimme a sec -' Steve pants, voice softer than it has been, like he's forgotten why they're here, but he goes anyway into the bracket of Tony's thighs. 

'No,' Tony laughs breathlessly, and shoves up at him, worms a hand between them so he can hold their cocks together and feel that catch and slide. 'Feel that, Cap? Just like that. Come on, give it to me, big guy. You're pissed at me, I get it. Take it, Cap. Take whatever you want. Get me dirty, come on, I know you want to -'

'Tony - Tony please just shut up,' Steve says in a rush, eyes squeezed shut. He's lost the plot totally, he's right on the edge - Tony knows the signs. 

'Next time,' he says right in Steve's ear, quiet as he can when he's gasping to come, 'I'm gonna let you fuck all the insubordination out of me - '

Steve flings his head up when he comes, eyes glassy and mouth bite-red like ripe fruit, and he clutches Tony hard, shoves against him so that the wetness between them is just a thin film of incandescent heat, and Tony's helpless to resist following. It's only the weight of Steve over him that stops his spine from arching like a bridge. 

Fuck. Oh yes. If ever there was a good reason to stage a full-scale coup on the Helicarrier …

Tony is aware of the fact that sex does weird-ass things to his inner monologue. 

Steve's breath is hot in Tony's ear when he finally stirs, and whispers, 'Do you think she'll like it?'

Back to reality.

'The way you were looking at the camera during your money shot, the Pope would like it,' mutters Tony, feeling completely boneless and very well-fucked for someone who technically didn't get fucked in the strictest sense of the word. 'Gimme a sec til my legs work again and I'll go start editing.'

'You don't wanna go another round?' Steve asks, kissing Tony's throat. 'More … camera angles, or whatever? I'm not sure my performance was -'

'Your performance was perfect, you big drama queen.' But Tony pets at Steve's shoulders to take the sting out of his words. He's already starting to drift off, despite the fact that he really would like to start turning their hard work into the perfect birthday present. It'll keep to the morning, he decides, and lets Steve be the big spoon, for once. 

***

Pepper gets a DVD in the mail just in time for her birthday. There's a note on the outside of the giftwrap in Tony's handwriting. 

_Steve says I have to tell you, you might want to be on your own when you watch this one._

_xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> FEAR NOT: Actually they're filming a sex-tape for Pepper's birthday


End file.
